


Obviously (K)not

by Hermaline75



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Begging, Crack, Cunnilingus, Intersex Loki, Intersex Thor, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Other, This is ridiculous, Vaginal Fingering, Weird Alien Anatomy, mention of menstruation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermaline75/pseuds/Hermaline75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young newlyweds Thor and Loki discover that their anatomy might well be compatible, but that doesn't necessarily mean the same...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hunger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277805) by [needleyecandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy). 



> Inspired by needleyecandy's Hunger, because I think that's the only fic I've ever read with from-birth intersex Thor. And I think this is a thing there ought to be more of. So...crack.
> 
> Also I haven't edited this, like, at all, so the usual thing about pointing out typos applies.

"It will be well, Thor," the healer had said. "Our people are compatible. Do not forget that your grandmother was a Jotun. It is from her that you inherited your blessing."

Some blessing. Thor had not realised for years that he was different and that most of his kinsman only had half of what he had within his breeches.

Growing up he had believed that breasts were the only thing he lacked, in the same way that Sif was without a beard. The idea that she was missing a penis and the others had no vaginas had come as a great shock.

So he ought to be glad that his future spouse was someone like him. Someone with both options. And he had met Loki and found him charming, witty and handsome in his way. 

It was a wise match. Everyone said so. And the embarrassment of pregnancy would be lessened by the fact that Loki would be thus burdened also. They could comfort each other in their mutual states. And the security of the realm was worth any indignity, surely.

Loki seemed nervous at the start of the ceremony, only answering Thor's attempts at reassuring smiles after a few moments had passed.

They moved like dreamers, repeating the right words, performing the ceremonies, toasting each other at banquet. Thor could practically hear his own heartbeat increasing as the time grew closer and closer when they would be dispatched to consummate their union.

He just hoped that instinct would take over and he would satisfy his new companion.

"Are you worried?" his mother asked under her breath.

Thor nodded in answer.

"Don't be. You will learn each other's bodies soon enough. But you should start now."

He could feel his cheeks burning as he offered Loki his arm.

"It seems duty calls," he said, internally wincing at the thought that Loki may be offended to be considered a duty. But he showed nothing but a smile, laying his hand on Thor's to walk down the corridor side by side.

"It seems strange that we are pushed together, knowing one another so little."

Thor seized on the opportunity. "We need not do anything this night. No-one will know. If you do not want to."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply that you are unattractive. Of course, I am looking forward to it."

Thor thought things over as much as he could in the time left. The extent of his sexual experience had been kisses in his youth, before he was summoned to his father and told that he was not like his friends. It was a revelation and a life sentence at the time, his youthful desires nipped in the bud before they had begun. He had dreamed for so long of a partner, someone who was not surprised by his dual sex. Loki could be that person.

They stood at an impasse for a moment once inside, before Loki shrugged off his cloak.

"Would you like to kiss me?" he asked.

Yes, that would be a good start. Thor was tentative at first, gently brushing their lips together, softly opening his mouth when Loki did to deepen it. Loki tasted faintly metallic, a hint of winter clinging to him.

By mutual unspoken agreement, they removed their shirts, looking at one another's bodies with unconcealed curiosity. They seemed very much the same, though the whorls that covered Loki's azure skin were strange and wondrous to Thor's eyes. He wondered if they were natural or some kind of given art.

"Which way shall we...attempt?" he tried.

"Have you a preference?"

He hesitated. "You have done this before?"

Loki tilted his head. "Yes. From both positions. Runts like me are uncommon, but I have met others of my size. But by your question I surmise that you mean that you have not?"

Maybe he didn't know. Thor tried to hide his embarrassment at having to explain.

"My people are not as your people," he said. "The majority have either a cock or a cunt, but not both. Possessing both, I have hidden my body from almost all the realm for its strangeness. I have touched myself, but that's all."

Loki looked horrified. "One or the other? How do they cope? How is the population maintained?"

"Those who can bear children often marry those who can sire children. But my situation being as it is, perhaps as the more experienced, you should penetrate me first, that I might learn from you."

He watched Loki's face fall slightly.

"Did you...not enjoy that arrangement?" he asked.

"I merely fear disappointing you on your first time. I fear my knot is not so big as you may expect."

Thor's mind went blissfully blank for a second in self-defence.

"Your what?"

"My knot. The swelling at the base of my penis that appears when I climax to tie us together in an effort to ensure successful breeding. You must have seen your own when you masturbated?"

Thor's head was shaking without him meaning to.

"I don't think we have those. No-one has ever mentioned anything like that."

"Really? How odd. You're sure you touched yourself correctly?"

If he hadn't been blushing before, he was now.

"My technique was very pleasing, yes."

"And you were able to make yourself spill?"

How could he say it so calmly? 

"Of course. I don't think my people have such...organs."

"Huh. May I see it?"

Thor tried to wave a hand nonchalantly for Loki to undo his clothes, as though he wasn't panicking at the thought that he would be seen naked by this haughty, beautiful person.

Loki approached cautiously and unlaced his breeches, slipping them down.

"Oh..."

"What?" Thor asked. "What's wrong with it?"

"It's so _thick_..."

There was wonder in his voice, and Thor was confused. He had seen other cocks in his time, in the bath house, and his was nothing of note.

His arm looped around Loki's waist, pulling him closer to remove the cloth he wore on his lower half.

Loki's penis was thin but long, so long.

"It won't fit..." Thor breathed.

"Mine won't fit? Thor, you practically have a club between your legs."

"Well, you have a lance."

There was a beat before they both suddenly laughed, finding themselves nude and staring in combined wonder and horror at the other's flaccid members.

"Why did no-one think to mention... This?"

"I have no idea. But I maintain that we don't have to. If you're afraid."

Loki quirked a brow. "Afraid? That sounded like a challenge, husband. Worried that you can't take me?"

They were chest to chest now, noses almost brushing, playful grins on their faces. A second later Thor was pulling Loki firmly against himself to kiss again, far more confident now.

"We can only try."

He led Loki to the bed, flopping down on his back and dragging the lithe Jotun's body on top of him. There was a brief moment of concern when he felt the tip of Loki's cock at his entrance, but he quickly dismissed it. He had tried masturbating with many objects. He would be fine.

A second later he was sitting up in panic, almost dislodging Loki.

"Sorry. Does it hurt?"

"No, but it... It's _rippling_."

Loki looked at him strangely. 

"Yours doesn't do that? Then how do you pleasure yourself and your partner?

"By... By thrusting and touching."

"Isn't that tiring?"

"Well... Energetic, certainly. How do you do it?"

"Well, my cock expands and contracts rhythmically, which rubs most pleasantly against your inner walls."

The pulsing began again, making Thor cry out. It was certainly more intense than anything he had previously experienced.

"Good?"

"Mmm-hmm. But how do you... Is it good for you?"

"Oh, yes. You are so warm inside. And you are already beginning to clench. It's delicious."

"I can make that happen faster."

Thor lay back again to gain access to where his cock was just beginning to leak against his stomach. He wrapped his hand around it, stroking in a way he had so many times before, knowing that on the fourth or fifth action he would feel the answering twitch in his cunt right...

There.

"Ah!"

And if that wasn't the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard. Something he would very much like to hear every day of his life.

"Oh, Thor, do that again."

It was as though their bodies were in sync, his muscles contracting as Loki's cock expanded, creating an unbearable tightness between them.

And Thor had an idea.

He carefully planted his feet on the bed and pushed solidly upwards.

Loki cried out, and Thor felt it, a distinct hard swelling at the very base of his cock.

He'd done that. It was him making Loki climax. So he repeated the action until he felt Loki making little thrusts into him, the pulsing of his cock increasing to almost unbearable levels.

"I need you to come, Thor. Spill before I knot you."

He was amazed he'd lasted this long to be honest, and the touch of one of Loki's hands on his cock was enough to have him gasping out and spattering come on both their fingers, his cunt clenching tighter than ever.

And now he really felt it, something plugging them together as Loki fell forwards into his arms, letting out intoxicating little cries and locking his lips with Thor's as the pulses of his cock subsided to gentle twitches.

"Was it...?" he asked between kisses. "Did you enjoy it?"

"Of course. It wasn't quite as I imagined it would be, but no less pleasurable for that."

Loki hummed happily against his chest, nuzzling against him as inside Thor could feel him gently spilling, not in the fast rush he was used to, but in an almost lazy manner.

"So...how long before your knot deflates?"

"Hmm? Ssh. Go to sleep now."

"Loki, how long?"

"Not long. Maybe twelve hours at most."

"Twelve hours?!"

Loki laughed.

"Relax, husband. I'm joking."

"Thank the Norns."

"It's more like three."

Thor sighed and wrapped his arms around Loki's back. At least he wasn't a heavy burden to hold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Switching.  
> Written super fast, please yell out about mistakes.

They'd been married three weeks and Thor was still a virgin.

 _Partially_ a virgin at least. Half of one. And it wasn't that he _minded_ that he was always the one penetrated. He enjoyed it more than any other activity in all the realms in fact. But he was curious and he wanted and he wished he could just ask...

He was not shy. He had no reason to be shy of anyone, not now they all knew of his unusual form, and especially he should not be shy of Loki. They had spent hours and hours and hours together learning everything about one another. There wasn't much else they could do while their bodies were linked together.

The thought arrived suddenly in his head that maybe Loki wanted it too. Maybe he was waiting for Thor to ask. After all, surely it was simply courteous for the more experienced partner not to ask any new acts of their lover so as not to make them uncomfortable.

Yes, that made sense.

So that night, even though he wanted to enjoy Loki's soft kisses and close naked flesh for a while longer, he drew back to speak.

"I thought we might...change positions tonight."

Loki jerked away.

"You... You mean..." he stammered. "You want to... To fuck me?"

Thor hesitated. Was this excitement or nerves? Certainly, Loki was flushed violet, but that happened not only when he was aroused but when he drank and when he was warm and when he was...

"You're embarrassed."

"I'm not," Loki protested, cheeks heading for indigo. "I am merely surprised. I thought you enjoyed what we do..."

Thor tried to reassure him with kisses. "Of course I do. You know I do. I love it. But I think I might love this too and you might also and so... That would give us more variety."

Loki gnawed at his lip for a moment before glancing up at Thor's face. He suddenly seemed younger, very unsure in a way he had never looked before.

"I have thought about it," he confessed. "I have...fantasized about having you above me, your cock sliding into me. I want it, I truly do, but I am scared."

"Scared? Scared of what, my love?"

"I've never taken anything so thick."

Thor remembered Loki's surprise upon first seeing his cock. And he thought about how thin Loki's own member was before it pulsed and swelled with its knot, and how Loki was experienced, yes, but only with others of his kind and stature.

He considered what to do for a moment. After all, it was not the end of the world if they agreed that this was an act they would never perform. Thor was satisfied by what they did, more than satisfied, and he didn't want to make Loki unhappy.

Then again, if his husband wanted it, surely it was his role to assauge his fears and give it to him?

"If I were to use my mouth on you so you were relaxed and wet," he said thoughtfully. "And then you sat astride me as though on a horse, you could control the depth and the motions."

Loki frowned slightly. "Maybe. We can but try. I make no promises not to call a halt, but I swear to at least make the attempt."

Thor smiled widely at him, watching as he lay back, spreading his legs. Thor had taken to oral sex readily, enjoying the sounds he could draw from Loki's throat. It was mainly foreplay, though once he had managed to make Loki come into his mouth, the knot stretching his lips just slightly.

He ran kisses up Loki's legs from knee to hip before gently parting his folds to begin. Long, firm licks to start with, all the way to the base of his cock. Already Loki was sighing happily, muscles relaxing as he succumbed to Thor's teasing tongue. He traced random patterns, greedily lapping up the taste of Loki's arousal, laid open-mouthed kisses along his shaft.

Gradually he grew bolder, licking in, inside. Loki made only pleased moans, which spurred Thor on, even becoming brave enough to risk a finger.

Loki let out a surprised noise at the slim intrusion, Thor looking up in alarm only to have his head gently pushed back down.

"It's all right," Loki said softly. "It's good. It's just been some time since someone last touched me there. It's strange but not unwelcome."

A wave of possessiveness rolled through Thor. Sometimes he was jealous of all the others who had shared a bed with his Loki. So he swore to himself that not only would he be the sole person who ever did this again, but that he would become skilled enough that Loki would forget all the others.

He intensified his ministrations, gratified by every moan he heard. He didn't dare try another finger until Loki asked for it, writhing deliciously beneath him before firmly removing his hands.

"Lie back, Thor. I'm going to try."

Arousal, having been a gentle nudging at the back of his mind, slammed into his consciousness. He scrambled up the bed, anxious and eager. Loki swung a leg over his body, gripping his cock almost clinically before lining it up.

For a moment, he thought Loki was right and it simply wouldn't fit. But he watched as his body yeilded and sank down, his mouth open and gasping at the sensation.

It was somehow even better than he had expected. Even Loki's mouth had not felt like this, so smooth and wet and welcoming. He wanted to thrust, to claim, to gain more of that deep clenching that was just beginning to flutter around him.

"Are you all right?" he asked breathlessly, ignoring his need as best he could.

Loki nodded uncertainly. "I feel stuffed is all. It's like taking a knot all the way down. And you don't pulse so I... I don't know how to..."

"How to what?"

"How to make it good."

It was already good, very good from where Thor was lying. His cock was buried in a willing, loving partner. But he was determined to make this as pleasurable as possible for Loki too and carefully grasped his hips.

"Just... Rock gently," he suggested. "Like I said, like I'm a horse."

Loki experimentally rolled his hips forward, Thor trying to hold back a moan. Loki moved again and again, growing more confident.

"Oh, _Thor_ ," he breathed. "It's like nothing I've ever... Ah! Nothing I have experienced before."

"Good?" Thor asked, unable to hide his moans now.

"So very, very good. Norns, I am filled to burst. My... Every clench of my cunt is met by glorious, unyeilding flesh. Oh, it's... It's exquisite. Am I doing it right? Is it good for you too?"

"I... I don't know about right, but it feels wonderful. Keep going. You're so beautiful like this, full of my cock."

A faint moan. Thor was slowly getting over his shyness at talking during sex, since he'd noticed how much Loki responded to it.

"You like it, don't you? You like having my cock in you. You like me fucking you."

"Yes," Loki said, almost bouncing now. "Yes, I love it. I wish we had done this sooner. If I'd known how it would feel..."

Loki's thighs were locked around his hips, but Thor was still able to drag him down for kisses. He was rather proud of his technique these days. He had learned a lot. And at this angle, he was able to thrust upwards a little, just enough.

"Oh, yes. More... More!"

There was no protest when Thor placed his feet on the bed and gripped Loki's chest, pushing up into him with short, sharp motions that made their skin slap together.

"So good," he grunted. "So good for me."

"Fuck!" Loki whined. "Fuck, I need to come..."

"Let me."

Thor reached between their bodies and began rhythmically squeezing Loki's cock. He'd learned not to stroke early on in their relationship. Firm squeezes, gradually getting faster and stronger, longer. He felt the quivering of Loki's flesh, the gentle swelling of the knot in his fist, the first spurt of come against his stomach...

"Oh, Thor, yes. Spill in me, mark me from inside..."

But most of all, he felt the fact that Loki's body seemed to be trying to crush him. He yelled his way through orgasm, one of the hardest of his life, only just registering Loki hurriedly dismounting immediately afterwards.

"Sorry," he slurred, dazed and love-drunk for a few moments as always from his popped knot and spilling seed. "Vagina looking for knot that isn't there. Dumb vagina can't see Asgardian. Pull out earlier next time."

Next time. He wanted a next time. Excellent. The sight of his husband so overwhelmed by pleasure had easily been worth almost having his dick crushed. Thor dragged Loki close to him, so they could snuggle and kiss some more.

"So you enjoyed it more than you thought?"

Loki practically purred. "Oh, yes. And of course, it will be better during my heat. I won't clench down so hard then. You'll be able to fuck me right through orgasm if you want. If you can."

"Your... Your what?"

"My heat. You know, heat."

"No. No, I don't."

Loki groaned. "I don't believe it. You're saying you don't have heats? How do you conceive?"

"The... The normal way."

"No, but... How do you know when you're fertile?"

"You... You count, it's a cycle. You can work it out from the date of your last monthly."

"Monthly what?"

"You know, monthly. Or in my case, roughly three-monthly."

"What is it?"

Thor blinked rapidly. He had imagined maybe having to explain this to his children one day, but...

"Every three months, or every month for everyone else with a womb of child-bearing age, the body prepares to have a child and if you don't fall pregnant then you...bleed for a week."

Loki blanched. "For a week? How... How do you stand it?"

Thor shrugged. "You get used to it. Sometimes it hurts, but... You just have to try to get on with things. Why, what happens in heats?"

"Well, once you've...been with one person for a while, your body decides it thinks a baby should happen and you turn into a desperate, needy, sweaty, writhing thing for a day or two. Your partner gets you pregnant and you're done. Very civilised. No bleeding."

"So what you're saying is...if we do this more often, one day you'll go all needy and sweaty and desperate until I get you pregnant?"

Loki tapped him on the nose. "And you have to bleed on a regular basis but you consider it normal. It's weird, but I'm sure I'll get used to it."

"It's been three weeks and I don't count. I might already be pregnant for all we know."

He laughed as Loki stared in wonder at his perfectly unchanged stomach as though expecting it to suddenly swell before his eyes. Maybe they still had a lot to learn about each other after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The heat chapter, but not as anyone imagined, probably.

It was not a sudden thing.

Loki became clumsy to start with. He spilled his wine at dinner, dropped the book he was trying to read, tripped on his own feet. Thor was concerned, but not overly.

Then he became distracted, always looking away, leaving sentences half finished.

Finally he began to tremble, calling for his spouse in a shaking voice.

"Are you unwell?" Thor asked. "You have not been yourself of late."

"I am about to be less myself than ever. My heat is about to begin. I should have noticed before now."

Thor's face brightened. Loki's heat. From what he understood, they would now stay in bed for three days satisfying one another. His role would be fulfilling Loki's every need. The idea pleased him immensely. And afterwards, Loki would bear the first of their children. Despite being together for nearly half a year, he had not yet conceived. Maybe they could try properly now, they could be pregnant together and the children would grow up together and...

"Thor, I don't want to have a child."

He blinked. "You... You don't want children?"

Loki sighed, fingers beginning to twitch. "Of course I want children, I want your children, _our_ children, but not so soon. I'm not ready. I'm sorry to disappoint you."

"Don't be ridiculous. If you're not ready for children then... I will wait."

Loki tried to smile but his whole body suddenly convulsed making him cry out. "Thor, husband, listen to me carefully. You must tie me up, very securely. No matter what I do or say, please do not have sex with me."

They were clear instructions, and Thor hurried to obey, finding soft, thin cloths with which to bind Loki to the bed.

"It's my own fault," Loki was saying. "I should have paid more attention."

"What do you mean?"

"My body... It knows that I have a single partner. Hormones, they change. And it knows I have been penetrated, so it believes I am ready to conceive. Tie my legs too."

"It knows? What do you mean, it knows?"

Loki shrugged. "Your seed. It knows. It's just how we are. Contact with the same individual's spend over time can trigger a heat."

His muscles kept spasming and Thor looked at him in horror. "Then it's my fault that this is happening before you're ready. I pressured you for it."

"No. You didn't know. And I love being with you in that way, in all ways. I just thought we'd have more time, that's all."

Thor finished his knots, frowning. "What will happen to you?"

"I will beg. I will cry and writhe and scream for you. I may lose my faculties entirely for a time and say awful or filthy things. And you must be strong and not give in to me."

"No, I meant afterwards. If you are not pregnant, what will happen?"

His heart ached as Loki looked at him through tears.

"I don't know. I've never heard of anyone not conceiving."

Thor moved to press what he hoped was a reassuring kiss to Loki's forehead.

"It must have happened before. I will send to Jotunheim for advice."

Loki managed a weak smile before he convulsed again and began to weep.

\--

The first day was relatively uneventful. It was as though Loki was sick. He was able to talk sensibly, trying to keep his mind off the pain. He described it as a constant dull ache, punctuated by occasional stabbing pains in his abdomen which caused the convulsions, and his ever-present arousal was plain to see.

At one point he managed to shuffle onto his stomach and trap his cock between his body and the bed. Thor still found it odd that he did not thrust, merely lay still and let his cock pulse within his clothes. The light stimulation relieved the pain a little.

He was able to eat and drink, with some difficulty and with Thor's help. His normally cool flesh was warm, a heavy scent of desire clinging to him. His cheeks had a pleasant flush to them, his pupils wide. In other circumstances, he would be very tempting indeed, but Thor was careful not to touch him too much.

He waited until Loki had fallen into a troubled sleep in the afternoon before going to find help.

"Mother," he said, rushing into her private sitting room. "We must send to Jotunheim immediately for a healer."

She looked at him in alarm. "Loki is ill?"

He hesitated. "In a way, I suppose. And you must not tell Father."

"Not tell him that our son-in-law is ill?"

Thor paced hurriedly. "Loki has gone into heat. It was unexpected. But we have agreed that we are not ready for children." They had done nothing of the sort, but never mind. Whatever got help fastest. "I need a Jotun healer. I don't know what's going to happen..."

She got up and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

"It will be well, Thor. We'll send immediately."

He smiled at her and wished he didn't feel so scared.

\--

Odin was not best pleased to have the mystery illness concealed from him, but Thor insisted that it was of a private nature. Really he was afraid that his father would learn he was deliberately avoiding a chance to secure his lineage. The ensuing lecture and fight was not something he could face.

The Jotun healer stared at him in horror when he explained that Loki was in heat but did not want a child. The concept seemed alien to him.

"Your union, it is a happy one?"

Thor stuttered. "Yes, I believe so. I am very happy. I think Loki is too. But I need to know what will happen to him. What happens when a heat goes by without conception?"

The old Jotun frowned.

"It is a rare event. I don't know that I have ever seen it."

"But it can happen? He's not going to...die from it?"

"If you don't sate his lust, he'll certainly think he's dying. I will stay to help you. He craves your touch and he will likely become more difficult to manage."

When they reached the chamber, Loki's sobs were audible through the door. He looked up expectantly at Thor, straining against his ties.

"Thor," he croaked. "Thor, Thor, help me. Please help me."

"I've brought a healer."

The older Jotun had crossed the room, looking into Loki's eyes and humming.

"Thor..."

"It's alright. You'll be alright."

"No, Thor, I am in acute danger of wetting the bed. Please help me."

Between the two of them, they managed to maneuver Loki to the bathroom and loosen his bonds enough, the healer's head nearly brushing the ceiling. Loki leant into Thor, sighing happily. Any embarrassment Thor felt about having to take care of his husband in this way was firmly pushed aside. Loki needed him. That was the important thing.

"He's well into it now," the healer said once they'd placed him back in bed. "Tomorrow will be worse. And the day after, worse still."

Loki shuddered at his words. "Please, Otdar. Some comfort for me."

"I speak only the truth, Loki. Try to sleep. You will need your strength."

Thor looked between them, the comfortable way they spoke. "You know each other?"

"Otdar is the royal physician. They have taken care of me since I was born."

"Since before you were born," Otdar corrected him.

Thor managed a smile. He was glad that Loki wasn't having to deal with a stranger. He also made a mental note of the pronoun. He assumed there must be some reason that Loki preferred to be a 'he'. Perhaps it was just more convenient to pick one.

He dragged in bedding for himself and Otdar. They were to sleep on the floor so that they would be close if anything happened to Loki in the night.

\--

Thor woke up when Loki head-butted him. It took him a minute to remember why his husband was tied up and he realised with horror that they had never reattached him to the bed. As it was, he seemed to be trying to undo Thor's clothes with his teeth.

"No," Thor hissed, pushing him away. "Stop. You don't want this."

"I do. I've changed my mind. Fuck me. I need it, it hurts so much."

"You don't want to get pregnant."

"Well, pull out before you come."

He made another attack, his bound limbs not seeming to impede him much. Thor wondered how he'd crossed the floor.

"No. You told me that no matter what, I was not to give in."

Loki whined. "Come _on_ , Thor. I'm so wet for you and it hurts and I need your cock in me."

"Loki Laufeyschild, get up this instant!" Otdar scolded, coming over to pick Loki up like an infant even as he hissed and spit.

"Let me go! Thor, stop them. Hit out their brains with Mjölnir, Thor. They're touching me."

"Oh, please, it doesn't hurt."

"I only want Thor to touch me and no-one else."

"Fine."

Loki growled as he landed back on the bed and tried to thrash away from being tied up properly again, starting to weep when he realised he couldn't get free.

"Thor," he moaned. "I need you."

It was hopeless. Thor didn't know what to do, whether to approach and try to soothe him or to keep his distance and hope that this would fade.

"Try sating his lust," Otdar said. "It might help."

Thor shook his head. "No, he asked me very specifically not to have sex with him."

"There are other ways. You could help him masturbate. It might relieve the pain a little."

It didn't feel right. But then again, the awful wailing sobs were tearing through his heart. Loki was hurting and he could do little about it.

"I will leave the room," Otdar said. "And give you some privacy."

The second they had left, Loki began trying to escape again.

"They're trying to separate us, Thor. Free me and I'll take their head..."

"No, my love. You must stay here. It's for your own good."

"Your cock would do me good."

He rolled his eyes when Thor continued to shake his head.

"Yes, Thor. Say yes and fuck me. I need to be filled, I need to be stuffed full of cock until I scream with pleasure. I need you."

He nodded eagerly when Thor slid his breeches down a little, just to expose him enough. The frown soon returned when Thor only paid attention to his cock though.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to make you come. Then maybe you'll start to make sense again."

For all his unhappy grumbling, Loki did still gasp when Thor took his cock into his mouth. The slim girth was not a problem, but the length did cause him some discomfort and even after a few minutes of rhythmic sucking, Loki didn't seem any closer to coming.

"I need to be filled, Thor. Fill me up, please."

Humming slightly, Thor resorted to fingering, forcing his hand between Loki's thighs.

He complained and goaded and moaned, but rode Thor's hand nonetheless, crying out finally as he came, knot swelling up. His eyes had fallen shut and he kept them closed for a few moments.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, clearly embarrassed. "Thank you."

Thor was just pleased that he seemed more lucid.

\--

A routine developed. Loki would sleep a little, wake up, demand Thor and moan and weep and scream until Otdar left the room and let Thor work him to climax. Afterwards he would be broadly himself for some time, still occasionally asking for Thor to touch him, but able to eat and drink and be taken to the bathroom, willingly offering his hands to be tied to the bed once more.

It wasn't exactly how Thor imagined a heat would go, but their plan seemed to be working well.

The third day dawned much the same, but it quickly became apparent that no sense would come out of Loki that day. Even after orgasm, he kept begging and crying, having to be coaxed into eating.

Otdar had to deal with him most of the time. Whenever they untied him from the bed, he would launch himself clumsily at Thor and was in real danger of injury.

Eventually, they decided to use a sleeping draught in the hope of letting him end the cycle peacefully.

"This mustn't happen again before we're ready for children," Thor said. "How can I stop it happening?"

Otdar sighed. "Well, the only advice I can give is not to have sex. It's exposure to your seed that caused the hormonal shift."

"So if I pull out before I spill...?"

"Hmm. Maybe. But it has its risks. Here, make sure he doesn't choke."

Thor obediently held Loki still as they pressed a water skin between his lips, still having to hydrate him regularly. 

"Thor?" he mumbled, still mostly asleep.

"I'm here. Be calm."

"Mmm. Love you."

"I love you too."

He pressed a kiss to Loki's temple before laying him down again.

"You know," Otdar said. "I was most upset when I heard my littlest charge was being married off to Asgard. But I'm glad to see you together."

Thor looked away. "I fear that I am very ignorant of your people. I feel as though I am constantly surprised by him."

A chuckle. "I doubt that is anything to do with Loki being Jotun. It's due to him being Loki."

\--

"Thor?"

It was not the needy whine that had become common over the three days. It was also not immediately followed by pleas for sex, which was a good sign. He approached the bed.

"How do you feel?"

Loki frowned. "I am very hungry. And my muscles are stiff. And I seem to have pains in my back. But otherwise, I am well."

A few moments later, with his bonds undone, he let out a peircing scream. He was lying in a pool of blood. Not a lot, not enough for danger, but still.

"I've become you!" he said. "Not pregnant, bleed. Norns, how do you stand this happening so often?"

Thor laughed heartily, just glad to have his husband back to almost normal.

\--

Otdar stayed until the bleeding stopped a few days later, taking copious notes of this rare event and giving them both long lectures on abstinence.

Loki was not pleased at the idea, even if he knew it was necessary. And though Thor was happy to be penetrated, he did miss the way Loki looked when filled by him, and wished there was a way he could solve this problem. Even if he pulled out, his pre-spend still carried the risk of triggering another heat.

He began to read. Surely there must be a way to prevent pregnancy. Unfortunately, he kept finding lists of herbs that it seemed many women took to control their cycles. It wasn't exactly what he was looking for.

It seemed he'd have to think of something else.

\--

"I've had an idea."

Loki raised an eyebrow at him.

"That sounds dangerous."

"Well, hopefully not. Here, I'll show you."

He vanished into the bathroom, coming out a moment later, mostly undressed and looking rather sheepish.

Loki frowned.

"Your idea is underwear with a cock pocket?"

A little smile. "The danger is my come. So if there was a barrier to stop it, there wouldn't be so high a risk. I got the idea from water skins. If they can hold water then surely they can hold...other things."

"You want to fuck me with a bag on your dick?"

He sounded annoyed, but a grin was rapidly spreading over his features, fingers undoing his clothes.

"It's clean," Thor said, visibly hardening at the sight of flesh being revealed. "I made sure to follow the instructions to keep water pure. I assumed it would be much the same to ensure safety."

Loki lay back on the bed and beckoned, wrapping his legs around Thor's waist as soon as he lay above him.

"I have missed you filling me," he said. "Do it, please."

It was a different sensation, Thor had to admit. The deep clenching of Loki's body was delightful as ever, though he missed the wetness. Perhaps next time he should put oil on the inside, to simulate the same feeling.

They rocked together gently, kissing hard, Loki bucking up to meet each thrust.

"Oh, Thor..."

"Good?"

"So good. So full..."

Thor had missed the way Loki moaned, slightly differently to when their positions were reversed, and the way that his eyes became glazed and his lips parted to let out little gasps.

He felt Loki's hand slip between them to squeeze his cock and sped up, thrusting just a little harder. It felt like no time at all before Loki was crying out, his body beginning the harsh clamping that never failed to wrench Thor's orgasm from him. He'd learned to pull out quickly after Loki came before the clenching became painful.

Loki held him close, cock pulsing between them, laying kiss after kiss over Thor's face.

"So clever," he was mumbling. "So good to me. And you enjoyed it too?"

He had a habit of asking. Thor wasn't sure why. His answer was always much the same.

"Of course. I love seeing your pleasure almost as much as I enjoy the way your body welcomes me."

"Your ego likes being stroked just as your cock does."

Thor let out a laugh. He felt very sticky, but cleaning up could wait. Right now, he just wanted to lie in his husband's arms.

"It's strange that I'm not pregnant still," he said thoughtfully. "I thought it would just happen."

Loki stiffened. "Please don't be angry with me. It's my fault."

Thor frowned. "What do you mean?"

A sigh. "I'm not ready to be a parent, so after the first time you bled, I did research and calculated when you would most likely be fertile. Did you not notice that sometimes I distracted you and didn't fill you for days and days?"

Well, now that he thought about it, he did remember times when Loki seemed to develop an oral fixation.

"Are you upset? I know you want children, and I do too, just not yet..."

Thor kissed him quiet.

"Of course I'm not. We have centuries to think about it. Why rush into having children when we could be enjoying our first years alone together?"

Loki smiled happily as Thor nuzzled against his chest. Some happy years before they made their family any bigger would no doubt be an excellent decision.

And the next time the heat came, it would be because they planned it and wanted it, not because biology had tried to decide for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This weird idea of Thor basically inventing a kind of condom has been rattling around my brain for ages.
> 
> It was going to be part of a different thing that didn't work, and then I realised it could fit into this strange world instead.
> 
> The history of condoms is pretty interesting, although I don't think anything like the Speedo-style set up I've described here has ever actually existed. 
> 
> Apparently some early forms only covered the head of the penis and were attached by a ribbon, though Wikipedia fails to say where exactly the ribbon was tied...


End file.
